Sonic profile
Sonic the Hedgehog is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound, with lightning reflexes to match (hence the name Sonic) and loves adventure. He acknowledges the fact that the Earth is just as cool and blue as he is. He is 15 years old, stands at 100 centimeters (3 ft 3 in), weighs 35 kilograms (77 lbs) and was born on Christmas Island. Artist Naoto Ōshima, designer Hirokazu Yasuhara and programmer Yuji Naka are generally credited with the creation of the character, a blue-furred, blue and-peach-skinned, green-eyed, anthropomorphic African pygmy hedgehog, who has the ability to move faster than the speed of sound and possesses the ability curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. This is a major part of the gameplay of the series. Sonic seems to have a holy or avatar-like position (despite, on most occasions, being unaware about his involvement in the future of the world he's saving), as many of his adventures in the series coincide with the fulfillment of ancient prophecies, specifically his involvement in Echidna legends (such as: the mural on Angel Island that depicts Super Sonic fighting Eggman/Ivo Robotnik for the Master Emerald). According to various official materials from Sega, Sonic is described as a character who is "like the wind": a drifter who lives as he wants, and makes life a series of events and adventures. Sonic hates oppression and staunchly defends freedom. Although he is mostly easy-going he has a short temper and is often impatient with slower things. Sonic is a habitual daredevil who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises, and dislikes tears. Sonic develops a close personal relationship with the young Tails, who he treats like a brother, and has a friendly relationship with Amy Rose. In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed, which is faster than the speed of sound. Many of his abilities are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection with the addition of spinning his body. Since his introduction in 1991's Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic "Spin Attack" (or "Sonic Spin Attack"). Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack and two of these enhancements have become mainstays of his: the Spin Dash which was introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. However, Sonic's weakness is that he can't swim, sinking like a rock if plunged to a deep body of water. However, he can overcome said weakness by running on the surface of water. Sonic has been described as being "like the wind", and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not any fancy title; in his encounters with Princess Elise and Cream the Rabbit (both called him "Mr. Sonic"), Shahra the Ring Genie (who called him "Master"), Caliburn the Sword (who called him "Knave", though Sonic was especially annoyed by this), and Erazor Djinn (who called him a "Filthy rat", though it might just be an insult), he insisted that they merely call him "Sonic". He enjoys relaxation, but is never one to rest in the face of injustice. He is extremely benevolent and always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and adrenaline junkie. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), when he quickly forgave Silver and accepted his help in saving Elise in their third encounter, despite Silver's attempts to kill him. Sonic is also known for his friendship with Miles "Tails" Prower and his ambiguous relationship with Amy Rose. Sonic is described as many things which occasionally work against each other, though this is usually in the case of two seperate canons, for example, it is stated in various materials that Sonic tends to have a short temper, his profile on the 4Kids Sonic X anime website states that he is super-slow to get angry. In the American cartoons and comics, the Japanese version of Sonic Advance 3 strategy guide, Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic's favorite food is chili dogs. He displays an interest in rock music, and in the cartoon Sonic Underground was a guitarist in his own band. Some official character art and a television commercial for Sonic Adventure suggests that he has a personal hobby as a DJ. Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush for the Nintendo DS that Sonic also enjoys breakdancing as it is one of his primary ways for filling up his Rush meter. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on breakdancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in Sonic Advance 3 if he finishes a level in a short-enough time. Lastly, one of his taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is him breakdancing and saying, "C'mon, step it up!" He has been credited as "the fastest thing alive" since Sonic the Hedgehog (DiC) and through Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Currently, he is stated to be "pure of heart and intention" (Tails refers to Sonic while talking to Cosmo, in the Sonic X episode "An Underground Odyssey"). Sonic Unleashed's booklet states that his personality is "A juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity, as, on one hand, he does all he can to snuff out evil, but he can't look away when someone is in trouble." Sonic Unleashed also has sidequests in which Sonic the Werehog is trying to convince the Elder Gregorios in Apotos that he is Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is known as the world's fastest hedgehog.rove it, Sonic undergoes a test of speed, which involves him getting a pair of glasses for the Elder in a certain time limit; a test of courage, by protecting the Elder from minions of Dark Gaia; and a test of selflessness and kindness, which involves Sonic obtaining a book for the Elder out of kindness. He prefers to comfort people, instead of winding them up, as shown many times in Sonic X. Despite being very proud and a world renowned showoff, he shows some form of modesty when taking compliments. This is shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings where Sonic prefers not to be called "Master", and where he is referred to as the "Legendary Hedgehog" ("Me? Legendary? You've gotta be kidding! You're gonna make me blush!"). At times, Sonic seems to be somewhat overconfident in his abilities; for example, when Merlina stops him from attacking the Black Knight, he is irked and asked why she did so, positive that he could have defeated him. Sonic's taunts and confidence easily portray that he is smug, he is also very stubborn, as shown in the end of Team Sonic's story in Sonic Heroes. After narrowly escaping Eggman's exploding ship, Knuckles exclaims, "Boy, talk about cutting close!" to which Sonic replies, "Not really..." This implies Sonic is too stubborn to admit a task is difficult for him, but after being teased by knuckles, Sonic admits he needed Knuckles' and Tails' help, to Knuckles' obvious great surprise. Sonic is also known for indomitable will (which no doubt goes hand in hand with stubborness) and his will to keep on fighting surpasses his actual ability to keep on fighting. An example of this can be seen in Sonic and the Black Knight, where Sonic continues to try to fight Merlina despite being unable to reach her through her forcefeild sheild, being hit repeated times so he is badly hurt and exhausted, and having his sword broken as he attempted to parry Merlina's attack. Sonic's friends plead him to give up, but he refuses ("It was never about chivalry for me. I've just gotta do what I gotta do, that's all...) It has also been shown that Sonic will try to hide pain, fear (unless Amy gets angry) or exhaustion, and will do so up until he faints. When seven Chaos Emeralds are collected in most Sonic games, Sonic can initiate a super transformation into Super Sonic, a faster and invulnerable version of himself that can fly. In the 2D games, he enters Super Sonic mode after collecting 50 Rings; in the 3D games where Super Sonic is playable, he starts off in the form with 50 Rings. While transformed, Sonic slowly loses Rings during the time he is in the form and returns to normal when all the Rings are used up; the player can collect more Rings during this time to keep him as Super Sonic. Super Sonic (in the 3D games) is usually only in the last level and can not be played as outside of it. abilities Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds higher than Mach 1(known from Sonic X) , at a staggering 760 mph. In Sonic Unleashed,Sonic can go up to 300 miles per hour.It is also stated in the Sonic Adventure DX manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed of 3,800 mph. He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cutscene of Sonic Heroes, in an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground, and near the end of the first episode in Sonic X. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over the water. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, although it is variously assumed he can. In Sonic Battle it is shown that he can move several times the speed of sound. In Emerl's story, Sonic takes on and defeats him in under 30 seconds (the Final Egg Blaster fires in 30 seconds). During this time he and Emerl shown doing several attacks as if time itself is drastically slowed down (even slow enough to have ten rounds). It is also believed that Sonic can move faster while in spinball form then running, possibly even reaching the Speed of Light due to the various proofs, such as in Sonic Adventure 1/2 and Sonic Heroes where he could use the move Light Speed Attack which, stated by Tikal, attacks enemies at Light Speed. In the Sonic X Anime, he is shown to match speeds with a lightning bolt, in the episode "Zelkova Strikes Back". As shown in Sonic Battle, Sonic possesses the ability to heal him self at supersonic speeds by presumingly vibrating his molecules. Many of his abilities are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Since his introduction in the first Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack (or "Sonic Spin Attack"). As Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack. Two of these enhancements are now basic moves: the Spin Dash was introduced in Sonic 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, although unnamed variations of it appeared in Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic 3D Blast, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. Sonic curls into a ball and revs up before charging forwards in a burst of speed. Since AoSTH and SatAM, Sonic can also execute a ‘triple spin’ where he curls up into a ball and spins around quickly, like a buzz saw, and can burrow through the ground or a wall, depending what it’s made from. The Peel Out or Figure 8 Dash made its debut in Sonic CD, but since has only had minor recurrences in the Archie Comic series and anime. In the Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stands still and his legs run fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward. One of Sonic's taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl involves him spinning his legs fast enough to make this move while commenting on his opponents being "too slow." The Peel Out is also his running animation in Brawl. It is similar to the Spin Dash, but without the curling up part of the move. His feet tend to make the illusion of a figure 8 with this move. Sonic can also use his back-head spines to send the opponent into the air.The Blue Tornado is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds. A similar attack called 'Whirlwind' appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Other such special moves that Sonic has in this game are 'Axe Kick,' and combination attacks between Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. The following is a list of POW moves Sonic has: *'Axe Kick '(アックスキック): Sonic spinballs into an enemy, then follows up with a powerful air-kick. *'Whirlwind '(ワールウインド): Sonic performs a Tornado move, damaging everyone caught inside. *'Blue Bomber' (ブルーボンバー): Tails lifts Sonic up, then throws him onto a target. Sonic then rebounds and hits the target a second time, leaving it weakened. *'Fastball' (ファストボール): Amy uses her hammer to hit a spinballing Sonic into a foe three times, rendering it sluggish. *'Triple Tornado' (トリプルトルネード): In a variation of the aforementioned Whirlwind move, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails get propelled in the air in a Tornado move, then fall down and hit all enemies. This may leave targets Sluggish. *'Hail Storm' (ヘイルストーム): Knuckles, Tails, and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can warp time and space with Chaos Control, and by using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can initiate a super transformation into Super Sonic. He can also turn into his more powerful form, Hyper Sonic, with the help of the Super Emeralds. In addition, the World Rings introduced in Sonic and the Secret Rings allow Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. As Darkspine Sonic, Sonic turns purple and has two white stripes between his eyes. In Sonic Unleashed, he unwillingly gains the power to turn into a werewolf-like version of himself at nighttime. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but gains the ability to stretch his arms. While it may seem like the transformation boast greater strength, this apparently isn't true. It takes WereSonic several attacks to destroy Eggman's robots while normal Sonic can effortlessly destroy them with a simple Spin Jump. In Sonic X, Sonic turns into Dark Sonic in one of the episodes in Season 3. Dark Sonic has a blacker type of blue skin, sharper eyes, and becomes angrier than before. Sonic transforms into Dark Sonic by becoming very enraged, and first transformed from Chris' injuries and Cosmo's fright. In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic gains another super form: Excalibur-Sonic. This form grants golden armor with a red cape and the power to wield the legendary Excalibur. Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; even in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on and never quits. This character trait is most noticeable in Sonic Unleashed, wherein, thanks to his will, he is one of the few people on the planet who is immune to the influence of Dark Gaia. This is also shown in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where the Voxai Overmind attempts to use mind control on Sonic, and he resists when all other characters fail to do so. This may also be because he is in possession of a Chaos Emerald filled with the Overmind's power. It appears once more in Sonic and the Black Knight, where he continues to fight Merlina despite having Caliburn broken in half and beaten to the point where he could barely stand. He presumingly performed a similar feat in Sonic Battle when facing Ultimate Emerl. Emerl was vastly superior to Sonic in every aspect: he has the abilities of every character, all 7 Chaos Emeralds and the power of a star system busting cannon (Final Egg Blaster). Thanks to Sonic's indomitable force of will he was able to perform the impossible: defeat an opponent who is superior to him in almost every way possible. The only time his will didn't work was in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Rivals_2 Sonic Rivals 2] when he got possessed by the Ifrit in Tails' story scenario. It's safe to assume that if he does get possessed, he does all he can to get back control.It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything, with enough speed, but soft when he is not in ball form. In Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit someone in his up-grab move. In many Sonic games it is shown that he can survive numerous free-falls from space; in Sonic Adventure, he fell face first from a high point in the atmosphere and merely shook it off after the crash of the Tornado, and in Sonic Unleashed, he (as the Werehog) survived atmospheric reentry unharmed, though he was stuck in the ground for a few moments, he accomplished this feat in Sonic the hedgehog 2 as well as Sonic and Knuckles in his base form at the end of both games (assuming the player didn't gather the chaos emeralds prior to beating the game). In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sonic's up throw has him throw an enemy up, while he goes into a push-up type pose, and then land in his quills, which are shown to harden. It is possible that Sonic might actually have superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles'). Sonic's spin dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through enemies (though not all shields), burrow through the ground, or break down walls though it is debatable if the attack's main power is from his supersonic speed or superhuman strength or a combination of both. A lot of moves Sonic performs in fighting games has him use his feet and legs more than his hands which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sonic's forward smash consists of Sonic swinging his arm around for a short time and then releasing a charged punch. This attack is one of his most powerful smash attacks in terms of knockback. Sonic is also seen in many of the Sonic X series to be able to punch Eggman's robots without any sign of pain, and he is also seen to be able to swing a large robot around in a circle in episode 36. Sonic's backthrow in Super Smash Bros. Brawl has him jump backwards (while holding the opponent), land on the ground, and kick the opponent at a decent knockback. It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster, and more skillful then he lets on. Only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power - his fight with Emerl, the Ultimate Gizoid, and his temporary ruthlessness as Dark Sonic are prime examples of this. Sonic may be able to defeat practically any enemy if he was to fight seriously from the beginning - it would appear that his cockiness, overconfidence and unwillingness to fight at full power stop him from truly being considered the most powerful character in the series. This means as Super Sonic, he might have been able to defeat even Dark Oak - Sonic himself admits that he was not fighting at full strength from the beginning ("He's tougher than I thought" and "When I turned into Super Sonic, I thought it'd be a cinch, but boy was I wrong"), and as Hyper Sonic, should he ever return, he would be unbeatable. Also, Sonic is often reluctant to use his chaos powers, and relies on his speed more. Basic Info is a 17 year old Hedgehog native to the planet Mobius. Since his early childhood he has opposed to villainous reign of the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik and afterwards his alternate universe counterpart Dr. Eggman. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon, and has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. He is a vital leader and member of the Freedom Fighters, the hero of Mobius, and the fastest thing alive! (On a few sites, Sonic is given the name "Olgilvie Maurice." In the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics, Olgilvie Maurice is Sonic's true first and last name. However, the name Olgilvie Maurice is by no means canon concerning the storyline — his name is just Sonic in the games.)Nicknames: SegaSonic, The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, Blue Wind (by Soleannanian citizens), Mr. Monster Guy (Chip reserved that for the Werehog), Knave the Hedgehog (Caliburn stuck him with this “title” for a while) (Although known primarily as The Fastest Thing Alive in the SatAM TV series, watch the Sonic Riders intro - ''' '''Jet calls Sonic 'The Fastest Thing Alive.') Race: Hedgehog (Speculation: If you choose to get technical, Sonic is most likely an African Pygmy Hedgehog, since that is the most common, well-known species of hedgehog, not to mention is the species of hedgehog shown in the US Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle commercials.)' Gender: Male Age: 15 Date of birth: June 23 (Sonic's DOB is generally confirmed as June 23rd, since that was the release of his first video game. However, it is not canon to the video game storyline, as his true DOB is unknown. If you find it necessary to add his DOB nonetheless, June 23rd would be the most ideal choice.) Birthplace: ~ Christmas Island (it's not indisputably confirmed that this is Sonic's birthplace, but is most likely canonical since this did after all come from a very old, videogame-based storyline arc — if this is not true, good speculation would tell you that his birthplace is most likely South Island) (Speculation: Sonic's birthplace is commonly confirmed as South Island. As convincing as that may be, it's probably false. The original game storyline prior to Sonic the Hedgehog 1's release says Sonic's birthplace is the small Christmas Island, but Sonic usually hung out at South Island, which is what could '' ''have possibly sparked that misinterpretation. His birthplace is also commonly referred to as Mobotropolis. This is canonical if they are making profiles for t he Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comic's portrayal of Sonic. But in the games, there is no Mobotropolis.) Height: 100 centimeters (3 feet and 3 inches or exactly 3.28 feet) (125 centimeters/3 feet 8 inches in Werehog form)Weight: 35 kilograms (77.2 pounds)